


Wedding Night

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Sexual Inexperience, wedding night jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Egon over prepares a little for his and Janine’s special night.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> A big shout out to Morganskye and Jane+b on giving me the plot to run with on this one! I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Janine was past the point of being excited. Her and Egon were on their flight to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Her mind was filled with the memories of the ceremony; it was indeed a beautiful wedding. Peter was the best man after he walked her down the aisle. Janine remembered their conversation like it was yesterday. 

~~~~~~~~ One Month Earlier ~~~~~~~~  
Peter was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up flipping through a magazine. Janine had shut down her computer and was preparing to leave for the day. But she had something to do first. She was unusually nervous; she took a deep breath to steady herself, then released it. She stood and walked into Peter’s office area. 

“Peter, can I talk to you for a minute?” she asked timidly. 

The quiet almost shy tone of her voice took Peter by surprise. She had his undivided attention as he put down his magazine and sat upright. “Sure, Red! What’s going on?” He stood and gestured for her to sit down; he sat in the chair next to her. 

“I …. Umm …. I don’t know how to say this,” Janine said, wringing her hands in her lap as she looked down at them. 

Peter reached over and held her hands in his. “Has Spengs done something? Has the wedding been cancelled?!”

“Oh no! No, nothing like that. But it is about the wedding.” Janine’s eyes finally met Peter’s. 

The look on his face was deeply concerned. “You can tell me anything. What is it?” he asked gently. 

“Well, I know Egon has already asked you to be his best man. So, maybe I should ….” She sighed heavily. “My dad has passed and I don’t have a brother…,”

Peter smiled, seeing where this was headed. But he patiently waited for Janine to say it. 

“What I mean is …. would you be able to work it out to walk me down the aisle? I could’ve asked Ray or Winston but I just feel closer to you.”

Peter gave her hands an affectionate squeeze and smiled. “Janine, I would consider it an honor and privilege to walk you down the aisle! I’ve gotta be at the front anyway. I’ll drop you off with Spengs and then step over to my spot! I can’t think of anything better than walking my little sister down the aisle and handing her off to my best friend.”

Janine burst into tears. She jumped up and hugged Peter around the neck tightly.

“Jeez! Leave some ribs in tact!” Peter muttered as he returned the hug, a huge grin on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ Present Time ~~~~~~~~~~~  
Janine smiled at the memory. She couldn’t help but notice that Egon, however, seemed quite anxious. She placed her hand on his arm. “Egon, are you ok?”

“Yes!” he answered a bit too quickly. He cleared his throat. “I think I may have had a little too much wine at the reception.”

Janine didn’t quite buy it, but she let it go. She thought he was probably just excited but didn’t want to admit it. 

Finally, they arrived at the hotel. Egon had Janine wait outside the room while he unloaded their luggage. Afterwards, he scooped her up in his arms effortlessly and carried her over the threshold. Janine pushed the door closed as they entered. She squealed in delight as he sat her down. 

Janine walked around the room, taking in the scenery. She opened the sliding glass door to the balcony and stepped out. “Oh Egon! The view is breathtaking!” 

He stepped out and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. “I agree,” he whispered huskily into her ear. 

She melted at the sensation his warm breath gave her. She turned around and placed her hands around him, hugging up to his chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too; more than words can say,” he replied softly. 

Slowly, they broke the embrace. Janine returned into the room with Egon close behind. She opened her suitcase and fished out a very enticing lingerie item. “I’ll be right back, Mr. Spengler,” she said, a seductive smile on her lips. 

“I’ll be waiting, Mrs. Spengler,” he replied, somewhat nervously. As soon as he heard the bathroom door close, Egon went into a panic. He still had not figured out how to go about their “activities.” Egon wasn’t a virgin by at means, but he was quite inexperienced compared to Janine. They had “shared the roster” a while back. She confessed she had only had sexual relations with four men over the years. She had dated many, but only four had ever given her the impression that a real future was possible. And Egon had admitted that he had only had two encounters, both in college. 

So, to make up for his lack of experience in that area, he had used the months before the wedding to familiarize himself with several different forms of making love. While he and Janine had made love before, he wanted tonight to be special. During their previous times together, he had learned the parts of her body that reacted well when he would touch or kiss her there. So, he had some base knowledge to work with. 

He jumped when he heard the bathroom door open. Janine walked out slowly, standing in the doorway that connected the two rooms with one hand on her hip. She was a vision in the baby blue satin lingerie. It had thin straps across her shoulders, the bodice fitting her like a corset. There was a bit of material covering her breasts (barely) as well as her groin. But everywhere else was completely see through. 

Egon could feel his erection - it was almost instantaneous. He had removed his shirt and pants, standing by the bed in only his boxers. 

Janine sauntered over to the bed, crawling across the mattress and knelt on her knees in front of Egon. She started to reach for the waistband of his underwear when she was stopped by his hands gently grabbing her wrists. 

“Umm, I wasn’t sure of what you’d like to do?” he said nervously. 

Janine saw the panic in his eyes and heard it in his voice. “Egon, this isn’t the first time we’ve had sex,” she said, a look of confusion on her face. 

“I realize that, but it is as husband and wife. I wanted this time to be special. I mean, not that it isn’t always special because it is; it’s quite fantastic actually. And I took it upon myself to research different things. Because while we have made love before, it’s always been normal. I mean, that’s not to say that there’s an abnormal way to go about it. But, all I mean is that there’s other things we could do; things we haven’t done before. I’m not sure you’d be interested, but I’ve learned about different styles of the act. There’s forms of bondage that we could do, although I’m not sure I’m comfortable with either of us being tied or blindfolded. You may not even be into it, but I thought I would look into that. I did come prepared if you wanted to try that. Also, I’ve memorized the Kama Sutra. There are many different positions that we haven’t used yet that I would be willing to try. And then there’s the use of sexual stimulators such as vibrators, lubrications, flavored oils…,”

Janine quickly stretched up and placed her fingers over his lips encouraging him to stop talking. He had been rambling the entire time. Her expression was one of slight panic. “Egon, honey, first, slow the hell down. You’re spitting out all this stuff so fast, I can barely keep up. It’s not necessary for you to have memorized all this stuff.”

“But I wanted tonight to be special?”

“It already is. Just come here and let’s start by kissing, ok? We’ll let nature take its course.”

“One moment,” Egon said, finally calming down. He stepped over to his suitcase and pulled out a small bottle of flavored oil. He returned to the bed and knelt onto the mattress in front of Janine. 

He slowly slid down the straps from her shoulders, the top part of the sexy outfit slipping down, revealing her breasts. Egon opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of the vanilla scented oil over her shoulders and breasts. Janine tilted her head back as he bent down and rubbed the oil over her naked breasts. She moaned in delight as she closed her eyes, feeling his lips claim her nipples, sucking lightly as the oil dripped down. 

He slowly coaxed her to lie down on the bed. He reached between her legs and found the snaps that held her outfit together. He unfastened them and lowered his head. Janine grabbed a pillow and placed over her mouth to silence her moans as she screamed Egon’s name over and over. He stopped just before she climaxed, quickly removing his boxers. He guided himself into her body, then thrusting as soon as he had gotten in all the way. 

Janine threw the pillow in the floor and grabbed his hips, digging her fingernails into them. Egon balanced himself by resting his hands on both sides of her body on the mattress. He thrusted harder and faster. Janine wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing herself into him, matching his rhythm. Soon, they both came over the edge together. Egon slowly pulled out and laid down beside her, pulling her close. 

After they had both caught their breath, Janine raised her head up to look at Egon. “You said you learned different positions?” A wicked grin spread over her lips.

Egon matched it with a devilishly mischievous one of his own. “I did.”

“Care to show me what you’ve learned, Doctor?”

“I believe I will, and I believe that we will both enjoy it … immensely.” He rolled Janine over onto her back and proceeded to educate her on the Kama Sutra.


End file.
